mysteries of a summer night
by Mizuki Sheffield
Summary: Juvia Loxar, una chica normal con un pasado oscuro. Tras recibir una llamada de su mejor amiga, hará que su vida de un giro de 180 haciéndola regresar a su ciudad natal en busca de las pistas que la lleven a dar con el paradero de sus dos amigos de instituto desaparecidos.
1. Chapter 1

5 de febrero de 1995.

Aquella noche, una chica de piel pálida como la nieve, ojos azul profundo y con un cabello de color celeste claro, se encontraba en una habitación de un hotel algo apartado de la ciudad, caminando de un lado a otro sin importarle las demacradas paredes de color verde musgo que se encontraban a su alrededor, solo siguió caminando de un lado a otro como si de esa forma pudiera encontrar respuesta a todos sus problemas, pero sabía que no era de esa forma. La tormenta que había afuera logro detener sus pasos por unos segundos antes de continuar con lo que hacía, caminar y caminar de una lado a otro sin apartar la mirada del suelo mientras sentía como una única lágrima caía de su ojo derecho hasta su barbilla y es que de hecho, ese día había sido una completa mierda.

Ya eran las 2 de la mañana y se encontraba sola en el hotel más barato que pudo pagar en ese momento, las paredes estaban tan demacradas que parecía que se caerían en cualquiera minuto al igual que el techo que la estaba resguardando de aquella noche de tormenta, la puerta estaba algo mala y era realmente difícil abrirla, la cama rechinaba de una manera espantosa y las sábanas no alcanzaban para entregarle calor a su frío cuerpo, el espejo del baño pequeño que había en la habitación se encontraba roto en pequeños fragmentos y para su mala suerte, solo había agua caliente entre las cinco y las ocho de la mañana, luego de eso cortaban el agua por dos horas hasta que la volvían a dar a las diez y luego la volvían a cortar a las once de la noche, y por esos motivos, la peli celeste estaba contenta de tener luz, aunque la cortaran a las una de la madrugada y después la dieran a las cinco de la mañana, para ella, era como una bendición poder tener luz todo el día en ese lugar que tenía muchos problemas financieros y que parecía que se caería en cualquier momento del día o de la noche, pero para el viaje que se encontraba realizando, era mejor quedarse en ese lugar, ya que luego se marcharía de regreso a su ciudad natal exactamente el 12 de febrero de ese mismo año.

Soltó un suspiro resignada, tenía que descubrir la razón de la llamada de su mejor amiga y el porqué sonaba tan asustada en ese momento, pero para eso, tenía que viajar de Seven a Magnolia sabiendo que era un viaje realmente largo y que los buses de Seven, solo llegaban a Crocus y que de Crocus, salían solo una vez a la semana los buses a Magnolia y sabía perfectamente que tenía mucha suerte de haber encontrado el último boleto con esa dirección, ya que según sus datos, solo salían dos buses en la mañana y uno en la noche, aunque nadie sabía el motivo del porqué habían tan pocos buses para poder viajar a una ciudad tan bonita como Magnolia, aunque la mayoría de los habitantes pensaban que era por el largo recorrido que había que hacer para llegar a Magnolia, ya que un bus por si solo se tardaba más de cinco horas en llegar.

Tomo asiento en la molesta cama en la que dormiría toda esa semana antes de partir sin despegar su vista del suelo, "es hora de dormir", ese había sido el susurro que había escuchado todo el tiempo hasta que decidió por colocarse su pijama e ir a dormir. Comenzó quitándose se vestido de color azul marino largo hasta los tobillos para dejar expuesto su gran cuerpo digno de una modelo en una ropa interior negra de encaje con unos calcetines hasta el muslo del mismo color y unas botas altas de color marrón, se quito las botas y las dejo al lado de la cama con sumo cuidado de no hacer ningún ruido que fuera molesto para ella, tomo su pijama de polar de color bermellón y se lo coloco sin sacarse algo más de la ropa que yacía cálida sobre su cuerpo y sin demorarse, se metió bajo las frías sábanas y se acurruco intentando dormir, pero por más que lo hacía, no podía, estaba demasiado preocupada por su amiga y por lo que haya pasado como para hacerla regresar a Magnolia de la noche a la mañana, debía ser algo muy grave y la mantenía en estado de alerta de manera constante, tanto, que sabía que si iba al trabajo, no podría concentrarse hasta tener alguna noticia de su amiga, y no solo era porque la llamada haya sido algo extraña, pero tenía miedo de que hayan lastimado a alguien, después de todo, su amiga nunca exageraba nada e incluso cuando un amigo un día se rompió una pierna, su amiga le resto importancia como si nunca hubiera ocurrido y le había dicho que no se preocupara, que no había sido nada grave aun cuando lo era.

Decidió que sería mejor dejar de darle tantas vueltas al asunto, se acurro entre las sábanas para obtener un poco de calor y se durmió, mañana seria un día bastante largo y aunque no quisiera admitirlo, sería algo realmente peligroso, sabía que el solo hecho de meterse en aquel lío, sería el error más grande que haya cometido en toda su vida, pero para ese momento, ya no había vuelta atrás, solo debía continuar manteniéndose en calma como si solo fuera una exageración de su querida amiga para esa oportunidad, ya no podía meterse en más problemas, no después de aquel accidente que ocurrió en su antigua escuela y que la primera persona que considero como amiga haya desaparecido de la nada y que dos días después el novio de ella no haya dejado rastro por ningún lugar de la ciudad, después de eso, vivía con un mal presentimiento y con un miedo constante a perder otro ser querido de la nada o que posiblemente, aquello pudiera ocurrirle a ella.


	2. Chapter 2

**Aquí es el nuevo capitulo :33 espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo al escribirlo e.e**

**Declaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima-sama, si la serie fuera mía Gray ya hubiera besado a Juvia :33**

* * *

**20 de Diciembre de 1986.**

Una chica rubia estaba caminando por un largo pasillo, se encontraba en su casa buscando algo que había escondido en ese lugar hacia una semana, se acercaba navidad y había invitado a una chica huérfana de la ciudad a la que había conocido en el instituto ese mismo año, era una chica agradable con un extraño cabello color celeste y una extraña forma de hablar, pero era realmente agradable.

Luego de media hora de buscar por toda su casa, encontró lo que buscaba, un gran regalo con una tarjeta que decía "para: Juvia Loxar, de parte de tu querida amiga, Lucy Heartfilia", la rubia rio, había olvidado que lo escondió en el mismo armario donde su madre solía esconder sus regalos cuando era una niña, bueno, donde lo hacía antes de morir cuando ella tenía nueve años, desde entonces su padre se encerró en su oficina y no volvió a dirigirle la palabra a no ser que fuera por algo realmente necesario, después de todo, su dulce hija le recordaba demasiado a su querida esposa.

Suspiro apartando sus amargos recuerdos y sintió el teléfono que estaba en su habitación sonar con fuerza, lo tomo y contesto para saber quién era la persona que la llamaba, volvió a suspirar al ver que era su prima lejana, estaba segura que la llamaba solo para hablar con ella por largas horas de cosas sin sentido y sobre ella, después de todo, siempre decían que su prima era como una muñeca y ella lo había comprobado una día cuando eran niñas, le resto importancia al asunto y decidió colgar el teléfono con una excusa algo tonta, después de todo, decirle a su prima que tenía un novio era la peor mentira que pudo haber dicho, después de todo, a pesar de estar enamorada, sabía que sus sentimientos no eran correspondidos.

Guardo el regalo debajo de su cama y volvió a suspirar, ya sospechaba que ese día era el día de los suspiros, ya hasta había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces había suspirado ese día, pero no era algo importante, o eso creía hasta que volvió a suspirar, pero esta vez de cansancio y sintió una voz en su espalda preguntándole el porqué de su suspiro, ella reconoció aquella voz de inmediato, pero aún así no se voltio, sin sospechar, que el no haberse volteado sería el peor error que hubiera cometido en toda su vida.

* * *

**6 de febrero de 1995.**

Se había despertado con un gran dolor de espalda producto de la incómoda cama en la que durmió, pero eso no importaba en ese momento, tenía que levantarse y comprar algunas cosas para sus amigos.

Tomo el collar de oro que había puesto en la mesita de noche antes de irse a dormir y se lo puso, observo el dije y sonrío ante el recuerdo de como lo obtuvo. Fue el 25 de diciembre de 1986, cuando fue invitada a la casa de los Heartfilia a pasar navidad donde su querida amiga, Lucy Heartfilia, le había dado el mejor regalo de toda su vida, algo que sin duda no olvidaría, como tampoco olvidaría el día en que Lucy desapareció sin dejar rastro. Habían hecho una investigación por toda la ciudad y aún así no pudieron encontrarla, al final, la tomaron por muerta el 6 de julio de 1987, 3 días después de su cumpleaños número 17, al encontrar una de sus pertenencias más preciadas fuera de la ciudad.

Se dirigió al baño para tomar una ducha rápida mientras aún había agua caliente en el edificio, eran las seis de la madrugada por lo cual aún había tiempo, pero no para lo que ella tenía planeado.

Se vistió con algo de rapidez, por lo cual opto por ponerse un chalequito blanco, unos pantalones ajustados negros y unos botines negros que hacían juego con sus pantalones. Se miro su rostro en un espejo de mano que siempre llevaba consigo y salió de la habitación dejando la puerta cerrada con llave.

Camino por el largo pasillo y bajo las escaleras de aquel edificio para dirigirse rápidamente a la salida del hotel y espero largo rato a que un bus pasara por esos lugares para poder ir al centro de Crocus y poder hacer lo que tenía esperado para el día. Estuvo parada unos veinte minutos hasta que un bus paso y accedió a llevarla, pero para su mala suerte, todos los asientos estaban ocupados y se tuvo que ir de pie al lado de una mujer que se veía de su edad con el cabello rubio largo amarrado en una trenza hacia un lado de su cara y en sus brazos, iba una pequeña niña con una gorrito de color azul, por lo cual no pudo distinguir el color de sus cabellos, y al lado de ellas, iba un hombre, posiblemente de la misma edad o quizás uno o dos años mayor que ella, llevaba un sombrero y parecía ir durmiendo, tampoco pudo diferenciar el color de su cabello, pero si pudo ver el color de sus ojos que desde el lugar donde ella estaba, se veían de color negro, pero si uno los miraba de cerca, se notaría de inmediato que eran de color verde oscuro, pero aún así, la peli celeste no se dio cuenta y paso por alto un hecho que podría ser realmente importante.

Se bajo en el centro de Crocus para poder comprar algunas cosas y unos regalitos a sus amigos, por lo que comenzó a caminar por toda la ciudad que estaba casi desierta, pero aún así, las tiendas se encontraban abiertas y con mucha variedad de cosas, según lo que pudo notar. Se detuvo al frente de una tienda donde vendían un montón de vestidos y se acordó de su amiga y entro, quería darle una gran sorpresa y no encontró una mejor manera que comprándole un hermoso vestido, después de todo, a su amiga le encantaba la ropa y según había escuchado, aún no tenía un vestido para el verano.

Comenzó a ver los distintos diseños, pero ninguno llamaba su atención en realidad, solo podía pensar en, "demasiado feo", "con este se verá gorda", "no quedara con el color de su cabello" y una infinidad de otras cosas.

Resignada, se decidió por ir a otra tienda, pero se alegro por ver a la salida un único vestido de color chocolate con un cinturón dorado que iba en la cintura, era algo descotado, no tenía mangas y era hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas, se emociono al verlo, supo de inmediato que ese era el vestido perfecto para su amiga y lo tomo, camino sintiendo la mirada de una persona a su espalda y llego hasta la caja para pagar el vestido y poder ver quien era la persona que la observaba, pero cuando se voltio, se dio cuenta que no había absolutamente nadie y eso la dejo con pequeño temor, un temor de que alguien la estuviera siguiendo sin que se diera cuenta para hacerle daño, pero descarto esa idea de inmediato y dejo de preocuparse por eso.

Salió de la tienda de manera sonriente, hacia bastante tiempo que no iba de compras y quería disfrutar ese día al máximo.

-Quizás ahora deba comprarle un regalo a Gray-sama- se dijo a sí misma para comenzar a buscar algo perfecto.

Estuvo media hora buscando algo sin tener mucho éxito, pero al final, se detuvo en un puesto donde vendían distintas joyas, observo un collar largo de plata con una cruz muy llamativa para ella y supo de inmediato que ese era el regalo perfecto para su amado.

Compro aquel collar y lo guardo con sumo cuidado de no perderlo, ya que si lo hacía, nunca se lo perdonaría a ella misma y eso no era algo que quisiera hacer. Mientras guardaba el collar, volvió a sentir como una mirada se posaba en ella, pero al voltear, volvió a darse cuenta que no había nadie y que aquella sensación desaparecía tan rápido como llegaba y otra vez, decidió no darle importancia al asunto, cometiendo así, el segundo error del cual se lamentaría toda su vida.

Continuo comprando cosas para sus amigos, estaba emocionada por volver a verlos después de un año y no pensaba ocultarlo, ya que, a pesar de ya tener 25 años, seguía actuando como aquella chica de dieciséis soñadora y enamoradiza.

Una vez termino las compras, hizo un recuento de todo lo que había comprado, que era, un vestido color chocolate, una cadena de plata con una cruz, una cinta para el cabello de color negro, unos guantes de motoquero, una de las cervezas más caras del lugar, un abano, la nueva línea de la revista del hechicero semanal, ya que, según tenía entendido, esa revista no la vendían en Magnolia. También compro un lindo vestido color durazno de estilo veraniego, unos zapatos de color negro de buena calidad y una linda bufanda de color celeste con unos guantes a juego.

Luego de ese atareado día de compras, paso a un café que se encontraba cerca de la última tienda que visito y tomo asiento en una de las mesas que se encontraban dentro del local. El café era un lugar algo frío, o eso fue lo que pensó la peli celeste al ver que todo era de una madera oscura barnizada y que no había ningún rastro de color alegre en ese lugar, pero le resto importancia y espero pacientemente a que la atendieran, aunque no espero mucho, después de todo, la atendieron cinco minutos después de que tomara asiento.

-¿Qué desea ordenar?- le pregunto un joven de cabellos verdes largo que se encontraba atado en una coleta, la peli celeste lo reconoció de inmediato, el había sido uno de sus compañeros en el instituto.

-Quiero un café con un pastel de fresas, Freed-san- le respondió la chica de manera educada con una sonrisa, el chico la observo por unos minutos hasta que capto quien era aquella chica que había pronunciado su nombre como si lo conociera desde hace mucho tiempo.

-¿Juvia?- pregunto este de manera perpleja una vez que termino de anotar la orden en su libreta.

-¿Cómo ha estado?- le pregunto cortésmente mientras Freed salía de aquel shock que le había causado la chica.

-Bastante bien, como veras, conseguí un buen trabajo, aunque el lugar no me agrada mucho, pero pagan bastante bien y, ¿qué hay de ti?- le pregunto el peli verde a la oji azul con una pequeña sonrisa mostrando su lado serio.

-Bueno, ahora voy de regreso a Magnolia- sonrío un poco al mirar a Freed y le hizo una seña con la mano de que lo solicitaban en una mesa.

-Bien Juvia, fue lindo volver a verte, pero como veras, tengo que trabajar, hablamos otro día que te pases por aquí y enseguida traigo tu orden- le dijo alejándose de la mesa para ir a otra donde le estaban pidiendo la cuenta.

Juvia se quedo sentada esperando a que Freed le llevara su orden mientras ella pensaba en otras muchas cosas, aún no entendía el porqué la habían llamado a altas horas de la noche diciéndole que era urgente que regresara a Magnolia lo más rápido posible, le parecía que era algo extraño y más proviniendo de aquella persona.

Luego de unos minutos, su orden llegó y ella le dio las gracias al chico mientras este se alejaba. Comenzó a comer con tranquilidad mientras pensaba en las posibles razones de la llamada de su amiga, pero por más que lo hacía, nunca llegaba a algo acertado, pensó en incluso en que uno de sus amigos había muerto, pero no escucho tristeza en su voz, también pensó que se le había olvido algún cumpleaños, pero tampoco era posible, la voz con la que la había llamado sonaba algo desesperada y las únicas posibilidades eran de que o alguien había desaparecido o se había accidentado, pero se negaba a creer cualquiera de las dos opciones.

Cuando termino, llamo al chico y pago la cuenta dejándole una propina más grande de la que decía el papel como agradecimiento de haberse tomado unos minutos para hablar con ella, se despidió de él con la promesa de que se volverían a ver y salió del lugar a las atareadas calles de Crocus, aunque eso solo era en la tarde, ya que en la mañana solían estar desiertas, según la chica, por las mañanas, las calles parecían un pueblo completamente abandonado.

Comenzó a caminar con mucha calma para poder agarrar un bus que pasara cerca del hotel en el que se estaba quedando y gracias a su suerte, paso uno muy rápido, por lo cual llego más temprano de lo esperado al hotel, ya que tan solo eran las nueve de la noche.

Se sentó en el borde de la cama con una pequeña sonrisa, sentía una extraña emoción en el pecho, algo raro en ella, pero le quito importancia, después de todo, no valía la pena pensar mucho en ello.

Se levanto con algo de entusiasmo y salió de su habitación de manera inmediata para buscar un teléfono cercano y, para su buena suerte, había uno en recepción y la chica que trabaja ahí, se encontraba sentada con algo de aburrimiento, pero Juvia sentía un buen presentimiento acerca de eso.

-Disculpe- Dijo Juvia de forma tímida- ¿Podría utilizar el teléfono para realizar una llamada?-

-Está bien, pero no tardes demasiado- su voz sonó ronca y con un ligero tono de entusiasmo, como si no hubieran hablado con ella por mucho tiempo.

Juvia tomó el teléfono con cuidado y con delicadeza, comenzó a marcar los números correspondientes. Espero a que le contestaran con paciencia, pero nadie lo hacía y se estaba frustrando un poco, necesitaba hablar con ella, necesitaba decirle que vio a una chica parecida a Lucy en un bus esa mañana y verla lo antes posible, pero sabía que eso no ocurriría. Luego de su tercer intento, decidió darse por vencida y regresar a su habitación, quizás ella habría salido con alguien, después de todo, solía hacerlo cuando Juvia aún vivía en Magnolia, podría intentarlo mañana después de todo.

* * *

**Este el capitulo 2, por ahora supongo que subire los capitulos entre viernes y domingo :3 o cuando tenga tiempo, o quizás ahora suba más ya que salgo de vacaciones de invierno **

**Se despide Mizu-chan :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes pertenecen a Mashima-sama, yo solo los uso para esta extraña historia :s**

* * *

**7 de febrero de 1995**

Juvia Loxar se había despertado ese día con una pereza increíble, algo que no era digno de ella, ya que siempre solía despertarse temprano e incluso a veces, despertaba antes del amanecer.

Era un día de lluvia, una bastante fuerte, y Juvia no tenía ánimos ni siquiera para levantarse, la mujer que había visto el día de ayer en el bus la dejo cavilando demasiado por su parecido con Lucy, ya que, aún después de aquellos nueve años, ella seguía negando la muerte de su amiga, quería encontrarla y eso la había llevado a elegir su profesión, pero incluso siendo una detective privada, no había obtenido ninguna información acerca de su amiga.

Solía pasarse el día en una oficina lo bastante amplia para tres personas recibiendo llamados de personas para que fuera a investigar casos que siempre descubría normalmente el mismo día al que iba a ver la escena del crimen para que le pagaran una gran suma de dinero.

Recordó amargamente el día en que una señora escandalizada la había llamado por la muerte de su marido, incluso le había dicho descaradamente "_no sé qué fue lo que ocurrió, se había levantado temprano esta mañana y como siempre, le lleve su tasa de café al estudio donde trabaja, después de todo, el es un gran escritor. Cuando le deje el café, cerró la puerta con llave y cuando lo llame no contesto, me preocupe bastante y cuando mi hijo mayor entro, vio que mi marido había muerto". _ Las lágrimas que había visto cuando llego a la casa, habían provocado que Juvia creyera en sus palabras, pensó que eran lágrimas sinceras, de un dolor profundo por la pérdida de un ser amado, incluso había intentado confortarla y le había prometido que haría todo lo posible por descubrir cómo había muerto su marido. Horas después de finalizado el caso, cuando estaba sola en su habitación, no pudo evitar que las lágrimas salieran solas por sus ojos, se sintió como una tonta, se había dejado engañar por las lágrimas de aquella señora que demostraban amor real hacía su difunto marido, había creído en su sufrimiento y en el dolor que ella le decía tener, pero como siempre, le habían mentido de una manera tan cínica que no fue capaz de volver a creer en la gente que estaba inmersa en aquellos casos.

Recordó cuando dijo el nombre del asesino con pesadez, nunca creyó que aquella señora que lloraba la muerte de su marido con un dolor tan real haya sido la asesina, ni muchos menos que lo hubiera matado de aquella forma tan cruel.

Había descubierto de una manera bastante cruel la forma en que las personas mentían y tuvo que dejar de lado la bondad y la amabilidad que le habían enseñado a sentir.

Lucy había sido realmente buena con ella y la había convertido en una persona de buenos sentimientos cuando llegó a lo más profundo de su corazón y sanó su dolor. Le había mostrado cosas hermosas y la unió a su grupo de amigos como si ella valiera la pena y le entrego un nuevo significado a su vida.

Pero eso ya era parte del pasado, tenía que cerrar su corazón cada vez que iba a un caso para no dejarse engañar como la primera vez, no se permitiría volver a cometer el mismo error que había cometido con esa señora nunca, y para eso, se mantendría firme y dejaría que su lado más frío saliera a luz para cumplirlo.

Cuando se levanto de la cama, noto que eran las doce del día. "_Demasiado tarde para ducharse"_, pensó, se había dormido pensando que aquella señora, quería buscarla y hacerle un montón de preguntas, pero para eso, tendría que ir al centro de la ciudad nuevamente.

Se vistió rápidamente con lo primero que encontró, se cepillo los diento y peino su cabello en una coleta alta dejando dos mechones libros a cada lado de su cara. Tomó un bolso pequeño donde coloco las cosas más importantes y salió de la habitación cerrando con llave para que nadie entrara.

Bajo por las escaleras con mucha calma, después de todo, sus esperanzas de encontrar a aquella señora eran muy poco probables. Una vez llegó al vestíbulo, se llevo una enorme sorpresa al encontrases con la mujer que había visto el día anterior en el bus, sonrío para ella misma, tal parecía que ese sería su día de suerte.

Se acerco a la mujer a paso calmado y suspiro antes de acercarse a ella, quería hablarle, pero si no le ayudaba en nada, su seguridad se iría por los suelos ese día.

-Disculpe- le dijo Juvia al momento que le tocaba el hombro y la mujer se volteaba con una niña peli blanca en sus brazos- No nos vimos ayer en el bus, ¿verdad?-

La mujer la inspecciono por unos segundos antes de que su pequeña hija hablara- Yo la recuerdo, Usted era la señorita que iba parada justo en frente de mi mami y de mi papi, mi papi dijo que la había visto en algún lugar, pero se le olvido decirle a mami- la niña le sonrío y eso logro que un lado que Juvia había dejado de lado hace mucho tiempo se abriera, y por primera vez en algunos años, sintió ternura por otra persona.

-Ya veo- dijo la mujer pensando- ¿Necesita algo?- la miro curiosa y le hizo una ademán para que se sentara en frente de ella.

-Bueno, verá… mi nombre es Juvia Loxar, soy una detective privado, no pertenezco a esta ciudad, pero usted tiene un gran parecido con una amiga desaparecida- la mujer la observo antes de sonreírle de manera sincera, del mismo modo en que Lucy lo hacía cuando aún estaban juntas.

-Estoy segura que podrá encontrarla- La mujer siguió sonriendo cuando su esposo se acerco a ella con jugo y se lo entrego a su hija- Mi nombre es Ellie y el es mi esposo Haru- miro a su esposo que observaba a Juvia con cierta curiosidad- ¿Me podrías decir cómo era tu amiga?- le pidió la mujer.

-Bueno, ella era rubia con ojos café chocolate, era alta y tenía un cuerpo muy bonito- Juvia sonrío ante la descripción de su amiga.

-Ya veo, lamento decirle que no he visto a nadie así desde que me mude a este pueblo con Haru- Entonces, se dio cuenta del porqué Juvia la confundía y comenzó a reír muy levemente- Y de hecho, mi cabello natural es castaño, no rubio, me lo teñí para experimentar con un nuevo color-

- Ya veo- dijo con menos animo que antes- me alegro haber podido hablar con usted, pero ya tengo que irme, espero que nos volvamos a encontrar- se levanto y le tendió la mano a cada uno de los miembros de esa familia para dirigirse a recepción.

La recepcionista se encontraba sentada detrás del mostrador con la misma cara de aburrida del día anterior mientras se limaba las uñas. No noto la presencia de Juvia y para la peli celeste, eso era bueno, después de todo, se había enterado por algunos empleados que ella no era muy agradable y en algunas ocasiones, le gruñía a algunos compañeros de trabajo cuando la molestaban con una pregunta, sin duda, pensó la oji azul, la recepcionista era una persona muy extraña, y mucho más extraña que otras personas que había conocido a lo largo de sus 25 años. Quizás por eso se encontraba trabajando en ese deplorable hotel.

* * *

**24 de Abril de 1986 **

Lucy Heartfilia estaba caminando a máxima velocidad por los pasillos de la escuela, iba tarde y eso no era bueno, para nada bueno, menos cuando su maestra era la gruñona de Evergreen.

Doblo en una esquina para subir por las escaleras y llegar a su salón, abrió la puerta con cuidado y suspiro al darse cuenta que Evergreen aun no llegaba, después de todo, había escuchado por parte de Max, que su maestra se había peleado con su esposo Elfman en el día anterior cuando él la vino a buscar y eso significaba una sola cosa: Soportar un griterío a cualquier cosa que ella considere inapropiado.

Camino hasta su asiento, al lado de un peli rosa de ojos jade y le sonrío de manera cansada, sabía que el comenzaría a preguntarle un montón de cosas del porqué llego tarde.

-Hola, Lucy- dijo sin siquiera mirarla y prestando su atención en otra cosa.

-Hola Natsu- la rubia lo miro de manera extraña antes de tomar asiento, era la primera vez que él la saludaba de esa manera tan… simple. Siempre era un típico, "Hola Luce, te extrañe demasiado, sabes, tengo muchas cosas que decirte…" y de ahí se expandía a un montón de otros temas que terminaban por alegrarle las mañanas, pero nunca había sido un saludo tan…frío y simple, y sin duda, eso la hizo sentir incomoda.

-¿Por qué llegaste tarde, Lucy?- la voz proveniente de una peli celeste hizo que sus pensamientos desaparecieran por arte de magia y una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios.

-Bueno- dijo en un susurro y haciendo una seña para que Juvia se acercara- Le estaba preparando una sorpresa a Natsu, ya sabes que hoy cumplimos un año desde que somos novios-

-Ya veo, pero a Juvia le parece extraño que Natsu-san haya llegado tan temprano- la peli celeste miro a los ojos a la rubia mientras esta ponía los ojos en blanco.

-Vamos Juvia, no es extraño que él llegue temprano un día a clases-

-No es eso, Lucy. Lo que quiero decir es que cuando Juvia llego, el estaba más distante de lo normal y estaba conversando con Lissana, Angel y Yukino- la rubia guardo silencio mientras dirigía su mirada a donde se encontraba Natsu a su lado- Además de que parecía bastante alegre y no dejaba de mirar a Lissana a los ojos-

-Vamos Juvia, estas siendo algo paranoica- dijo sin despegar su mirada del peli rosado que observaba hacia el frente ajeno a lo que ambas chicas conversaban- Además, sabes que confió en Natsu- La peli celeste solo le dirigió una sonrisa triste para voltearse y observar al frente.

En toda la hora, la Heartfilia no se pudo concentrar a las clases. No era capaz de despegar su mirada del oji jade y daba la casualidad de que siempre que lo observa, el estaba observando a Lissana de manera nada disimulada.

"_Juvia debió pegarte su idea loca, no dejes influenciarte", _pensó cuando puso su mirada al frente.

La pizarra estaba llena de cosas escritas que ella nunca alcanzo a escuchar y se sentía perdida. Aunque fue peor cuando dirigió su mirada a su cuaderno y se dio cuenta de que no había escrito absolutamente nada y que se había dedicado a hacer dibujitos y escribir cosas sin sentido alguno. Y en ese momento, agradecía internamente que Evergreen no le haya preguntado nada en toda la hora.

Cuando sonó el timbre, pensó en entregarle el regalo a Natsu, pero prefirió hacerlo cuando las clases acabaran.

Comenzó a subir las escaleras del la escuela sumida en sus pensamientos hasta que llego a la azotea y entro para sentarse en el piso. Por algún extraño motivo deseaba estar sola y tenía unas intensas ganas de llorar.

"_Debe ser la idea que me dio a entender Juvia, no hay otra explicación más lógica que esa", _se dijo internamente mientras serraba los ojos y suspira en un intento fallido de relajarse.

-Estúpida Juvia- musito entre dientes cuando se dio cuenta que las ganas de llorar aumentaban en cuanto pensaba en lo que ella le dijo.

-Esto sí que es extraño- dijo una voz que provenía de su lado, la rubia la reconoció en seguida, pero aún así, se negaba a observarlo- Tú nunca insultas a Juvia- él se sentó a su lado con la espalda pegada a la pared y suspiro- ¿me dirías que te ocurre?-

-No me ocurre nada, solo quiero estar sola- sus ganas de llorar aumentaban y se sentía cada vez peor.

-Natsu-san te hizo algo, ¿verdad?- Le pregunto un chico rubio de ojos azules que se encontraba a su lado.

-No me hizo nada, solo me molesta que le ande haciendo ojitos a tu novia- respondió con un tono de frustración en su voz.

-Me estás diciendo que Natsu-san le esta coqueteando a Lisa- dijo en un gruñido.

-Y parece que ella lo disfruta- gruño.

Sintió como el rubio la abrazaba y colocaba su cabeza entre el hombro y el cuello de ella y con un suspiro, lo abrazo. Sintió como Sting susurraba algunas maldiciones incomprensibles para cualquier persona y sintió como la abrazaba más fuerte hasta sentir que le faltaba el aire.

Sabía que estaba roja por el abrazo de Sting, pero ambos eran mejores amigos y ella nunca pudo llevarse bien con su novia a diferencia de Natsu y Sting que se llevaban de maravilla.

Sting la soltó y siguió gruñendo un montón de cosas incomprensibles.

-Aunque no estoy completamente segura- susurro la rubia al chico que la miro con duda- Es solo que Juvia me dijo que Natsu llego temprano en la mañana y que se dedico a hablar con Lissana y sus amigas todo el rato y no dejaba de mirarla a los ojos y en clases se estuvieron mirando toda la hora-

-Ya veo- dijo soltando otro gruñido- pero no crees que tú y Juvia están algo paranoicas con esto- la rubia sonrío un poco y lo golpeo en un hombro.

En ese momento, Natsu, Lissana y sus amigas entraron a la azotea y se quedaron mirando a Lucy y Sting que estaban dando un espectáculo algo extraño en ese minuto.

-Yo no soy paranoica- le dijo Lucy a Sting provocando que Natsu levantara una ceja mientras la miraba divertido.

-Pero no era necesario que me pegaras- Sting frunció el ceño- pero debes admitir que a veces eres incluso más paranoica que Juvia- le sonrío cuando sintió una mano en su cara y luego sintió su cuerpo en el suelo.

Miro a Lucy con escepticismo desde el suelo, luego tomo el pie de la rubia y la tiro provocando que soltara un grito de sorpresa por la acción del rubio.

Natsu se intentaba aguantar la risa por lo que hacían Lucy y Sting, mientras que Lissana y sus amigas solo se encontraban sonriendo con diversión, pero como siempre, Angel no era capaz de mantener la boca cerrada y ese era el principal motivo, del porque Lucy y ella no podían llevarse bien.

-Valla Lucy, deberías ser más femenina, así nunca podrás mantener un novio por mucho tiempo- la oji chocolate la miro y se sonrojo de manera inmediata.

Natsu y Lissana comenzaron a reírse con más fuerza provocando que los dos rubios se sonrojaran y que se pusieran de pie de manera inmediata.

-¿Qué hacían?- pregunto Lissana sin dejar de reírse de ambos rubios.

-Nada- Sting miro hacía otro lado- mejor vamos- dijo antes de tomar a Lissana y arrastrarla fuera con sus amigas.

Natsu y Lucy se quedaron completamente solos.

* * *

**9 de febrero de 1995.**

La peli celeste llevaba media hora dando vueltas por la habitación del hotel en el que se hospedaba.

Habían pasado dos días desde que se encontró con Ellie y Haru, y aún no era capaz de digerir que había una chica igual a su mejor amiga.

Recordó a Cana, una artista que conoció en un caso cuando asesinaron a su hermana, era una buena amiga y solía decirle a Juvia que siempre había personas parecidas a las otras físicamente y en otras ocasiones le decía que las almas renacían en otros cuerpos. Aunque Cana creía en cosas extrañas y no la culpaba, había conocido a su familia y todos eran parecidos con sus creencias y locuras, aunque la única diferencia era que Cana podía exasperar a las personas en tiempo record. Y ahora, por primera vez en años, creía en sus palabras.

Pensó en llamarla, pero conociéndola, estaba segura que Cana estaría ocupada y no estaba en casa o sería su día libre y estaría en un bar emborrachándose.

Con un suspiro, salió de la habitación y bajo las escaleras.

Le extraño no ver a la recepcionista limándose las uñas como siempre y ver a otra chica en su lugar, pero le resto importancia y se acerco a la chica que se encontraba en el mostrador en ese momento.

-Disculpe- la peli celeste hizo un sonido para llamar la atención de la recepcionista- ¿podría utilizar el teléfono un minuto?-

La recepcionista la mira y asintió con la cabeza sin decir ninguna palabra, solo miro a la oji azul por unos momentos antes de volver a lo que hacía.

Juvia marco con nerviosismo unos números en el teléfono, pero al igual que unos días atrás, nadie contesto.

No iba a volver a llamar, sabía que no valía la pena, pero se encontraba demasiado aburrida en ese hotel y hablar con la recepcionista sería muy difícil, mucho más por su rostro que demostraba ser el de una persona amargada y no estaba dispuesta a recibir gritos en ese momento, o quizás, no ahora. Ya soportaría a Erza cuando llegara a Magnolia y le regañara por no avisar antes.

El aburrimiento de Juvia era tanto, que recordó una tarde soleada en Seven junto a Cana. Ambas se habían encontrado en un café y como siempre, su amiga se ofreció a leerle el futuro. Juvia acepto con algo de gracia a las ideas que se le formaban a Cana en algunas ocasiones y se rió aun más cuando ella le dijo "_Ten cuidado Juvia, mis cartas me dicen que en dos años más, ocurrirá algo importante… Quizás recibas una llamada telefónica o te encuentres en un caso de asesinato en un hotel, quien sabe, el destino en algunas ocasiones puede ser impredecible". _Y ahora, después de que esos dos años habían pasado, se daba cuenta que su amiga tenía razón y quizás, la necesitaría en ese minuto para resolver algunas preguntas que se estaba formulando.

-Vamos Juvia- se dijo a sí misma- no puedes creer en las cosas que te dijo Cana hace dos años- intento convencerse de aquello, pero sin duda alguna, no pudo.

Unos segundos después, escucho un grito proveniente del patio trasero.

Comenzó a correr hacía el lugar lo más rápido que pudo.

Si Cana tenía razón, maldeciría su suerte por los próximos treinta años o quizás por más tiempo.

-_Vamos Juvia, solo estas volviendo a ser paranoica… Juvia hace años que no actuaba así- _pensó mientras fruncía el seño y salía al exterior del hotel.

Lo que vio, la impacto.

Ahí, a unos metros de distancia, se podía ver claramente la sangre que emanaba el cuerpo sin vida de la rubia que había conocido hace dos días, Ellie. Y vio a su pequeña hija gritando y llorando cerca de ella. La niña, también se encontraba herida.

Por primera vez, en toda su carrera, sintió que quería cambiar de profesión, pero su decisión fue tomada y no podía cambiar el pasado para tener un mejor futuro.

Vio pasar a la recepcionista por su lado y gruñir, luego miro a Juvia y la penetro con la mirada antes de hablar.

-No deberías estar pequeña, este no es lugar para una chica como tú- dijo la recepcionista al mirar el cadáver y a Juvia parada en la entrada.

-Lo lamento, pero soy una detective privado- dudo en decir su nombre, pero la recepcionista no parecía ceder ante sus palabras- mi nombre es Juvia Loxar- miro a la recepcionista que solo toco su hombro y coloco su largo cabello castaño y ondulado hacia un costado de su cabeza.

-Mi nombre es Evergreen- dijo antes de ir donde la niña y tomarla en sus brazos para llevarla dentro- llamare a la policía- y entro sin decir otra palabra.

Juvia comenzó a mirar todo el lugar para ver si podía encontrar alguna pista o algún indicio de que alguien estuvo por ahí antes de que llegara, pero no tuvo suerte, solo había encontrado una pequeña piedra cubierta con sangre cerca del cuerpo y otra con un papel envuelto.

Tomo el papel entre sus manos con algo de nerviosismo y lo abrió con sumo cuidado de que no se fuera a romper. Podía ver las manchas de sangre en el papel, aún fresca.

Lo leyó con sumo cuidado más de tres veces antes de guardarlo en su bolsillo.

Sea quien sea el asesino, la conocía muy bien y por la información que leyó, supo exactamente lo que él o ella quería, y era algo que ella no estaba dispuesta a darle.

* * *

**Ok, aquí esta el tercer capitulo :3 (por fin que mi compu esta bien mala :c lo sé, soy un asco u_u)**

**bueno, si les a gustado hasta ahora, si no les gusta, si la odian, la aman o cualquier cosa, dejen review**

**También acepto criticas :D**


End file.
